1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle, a control method for a hybrid vehicle, and a controller for a hybrid vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle that can supply electric power to an electric device outside the vehicle, a control method for the hybrid vehicle, and a controller for the hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-236023 (JP 2007-236023 A) discloses a hybrid vehicle that can supply electric power to an electric device outside the vehicle. The hybrid vehicle selects, when a power supply connector is connected thereto, whether to supply electric power that has been stored in a battery to an electric device outside the vehicle or to supply electric power that is generated using the driving force of the engine to an electric device outside the vehicle based on the remaining battery level.
When electric power that is generated using the driving force of the engine is supplied to an electric device outside the vehicle, the engine must be started to obtain generated electric power. However, immediately after the engine is started, a sufficient electric power supply may not be provided to the electric device outside the vehicle because of a delay in response of engine torque. At this time, it is difficult to supply electric power stably to the electric device outside the vehicle because of shortage of electric power that can be supplied to the electric device outside the vehicle.